


Do it for the Pizza

by AnastenLights



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, inevitable restaurant war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastenLights/pseuds/AnastenLights
Summary: “So , let me get this straight- you, the idiot dating me, have never eaten pizza?”Grif finds out Simmons has never eaten pizza, and immediately sets a plan in motion to fix this crime against humanity.





	Do it for the Pizza

“So, let me get this straight- you, the idiot dating _me_ , have never eaten _pizza_?” Grif stared at Simmons incredulously from the doorway of his room. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his orange hoodie and wondering how he had failed to detect this sometime earlier in their friendship. “Not even once?”

Simmons shook his head in confirmation. “No…? I thought we already went over this. There weren’t any pizza places in the town where I grew up, and it’s not like there’s one within decent travel distance from here- and there’s no way in hell I’ll let you use this as an excuse to get me to go to Vegas with you.” He shot before Grif could open his mouth. “Not even for a shitty slice of pepperoni.”

“Then let’s get in the car.” To Simmons’ surprise, Grif didn’t show any outward reaction to the Vegas comment. Instead, he walked across the hall to where Simmons was standing and grabbed him by the shoulders, guiding him towards the front door.

“What? What do we need the car for?”

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to live with some loser who hasn’t had _a fucking slice of pizza,_ Simmons. We’re getting some, and there’s no way I’m letting you argue with me on this one.”

“But what about- “

“Nope! Tucker can clean the whole goddamn house if he wants it cleaned in the next few hours, and knowing him, I don’t think he’ll give a damn if that single speck of dirt in the hallway you missed when you cleaned your room this morning is still there.”

“Wait, Grif-“ At this point Grif had given up on getting his maroon-clad friend into the car on his own, and picked him up in a fireman carry, ignoring Simmons’ sputtering shout of surprise and protest. Simmons wriggled, but it was to no avail.

“ _Just get in the fucking car, will you?_ ” Grif put Simmons down and opened the passenger-side door. “You’re the closest friend I’ve got, Simmons, but sometimes I am absolutely flabbergasted by your lack of culinary taste. One of these days I’ll have you up to par on the finer details of cooking, but first- _let’s get this pizza quest on the road_!”

Simmons shrugged, throwing his arms wide in mock defeat. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope!”

“Fine, fat-ass. Though I’m not sure where you think we can get pizza in this town.”

“Just move it and get in or this fat-ass will move you himself!” Grif grinned, seeming to prefer this option.

Simmons smirked, getting into the car on his own. “You planning on telling me where we’re going?”

“You’ll see when we get there.” Grif turned on the gas and drove off as soon as Simmons shut the door.

* * *

 

Grif parked the car in front of an old building just down the block from the local grocery store he and Tucker worked at. It had the typical neon “OPEN” sign hung in the window and a large sign that would have said the name of the establishment but had long since faded away with time. Aside from that there weren’t many signs of life to be found outside. “You sure this is the place?” Simmons asked, looking at the dimly lit shop in slight disappointment. He had wanted to get this whole thing over with and grab a Lil’ Caesar’s and call it good, but Grif had insisted [whatever the name of the pizza place Grif likes is] was the best pizza place in town.

“There’s no way I’m letting my best friend’s first slice of pizza be from Little Caesar’s.” Grif had insisted. “This is the best around, and I’m only getting the best for your _first_ slice of pizza.” It was indeed a momentous occasion. Despite being a culinary arts major, there weren’t many foods Grif could honestly call sacred, but _pizza_. _Pizza_ was _definitely_ one of them. For as long as he could remember, his mother had run a pizza joint on the corner of main & central back home. She had allowed her children to come help her work, and Grif had been raised on the smell of flour and freshly-baked dough. To find someone who hadn’t had the chance to taste something so obviously sent by whatever food gods watched from above…. Well, it was going to be worth it to drag Simmons’ ass out here to [name of place] for his first slice.

“This is it?” Simmons asked. He didn’t seem too impressed by the exterior of the restaurant.

“Yep.” Grif nodded, gesturing proudly to the run-down shop in front of them. “I’ve been coming here ever since I started college. It’s a little run down, yeah, but its like…a little slice of home, when it feels I’m about as far from it as I can physically be.” He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come on, they’ll be ready with a fresh batch of the daily special in, oh, about 10 minutes or so. Let’s go wait inside.”

The interior of the restaurant, while still being clean enough to meet cleaning code requirements, was only _slightly_ nicer than the exterior. It did not, however, feel too unclean. Instead it was, as Simmons noticed, rather homey, and felt comfortable & welcoming. A man with a mop of blonde hair kept only somewhat in place by a hairnet  stood at the counter awaiting the pair of new customers. He obviously recognized Grif, blue eyes brightening at the sight of the man. “Well, if it isn’t Dexter Grif!” He said, grinning widely. “Here for your usual I presume?”

Grif shook his head, “Not this time, Donut. I’m here because _this nerd_ ,” he gestured to Simmons, “Has managed an impossible feat of living to the ripe old age of 29 and has never- can you believe this? Has _never tasted pizza_. _In his life_.”

 “So, naturally, “Grif continued, “I had to bring him here immediately before some idiot takes him to Lil’ Caesar’s and that’s the first slice of pizza he ever tastes.”

“You’re damn right on that one!” Simmons turned to see an older man coming out of the back room. His graying hair was cut in a strict army-regulation style and as when he stopped at the register by Donut he could  see the man’s name badge read “Sarge”. _Sarge? Donut? What kind of names were those?_

Grif gave Simmons a gentle nudge. Simmons had begun studying the menu, trying to decipher the mess of prices & options. _Why the hell does it say Hawaiian if it has Canadian bacon?_ “You don’t want to look at that shit,” Grif said, waving a hand dismissively at the menu. “It’s just the stuff that’s easy to make  & duplicate for customers looking for fast & easy cardboard.”

“But- “

“Quiet.” Grif held a finger to Simmons’ mouth to shush him. “Pizza newbies don’t get to order their pizza until they’ve had something **_good_. ** Hey Donut? You got anything you’d recommend for Simmons here? Nothing too wild for his first one though.”

Donut looked at Simmons for a bit, then he rattled off a list of around 5 or so different pizzas. “These are the ones I’d normally recommend, but if you want something more specific for him, he doesn't look like the type who’d want anything too risky for his first go so let’s avoid too many new flavors all at once.” The way he said ‘risky’ sounded more like ‘risqué’. “Why don’t we start him off with something more on the mild side, then you guys can decide how fast you want to move on to harder, spicier options!”

Grif nodded, completely unfazed by the younger man’s rather… _colorful_ vocabulary. “I don’t think he’s _quite_ ready for pineapple just yet, so why don’t we go with one of Sarge’s specialty 3-cheese to start with?”

Donut nodded and began typing in the order. Sarge saluted, then disappeared to the back room to begin preparations. As soon as Donut had processed up the rest of the order and printed the receipt, Grif and Simmons walked over to a table to await their pizza. Before long Donut had pulled up a chair and joined them at the table.

“Erm, Donut?” Simmons asked. “Shouldn’t you be at the register?”

Donut laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, Sarge never lets me help make his specialty 3-cheese, and besides, we never get much business aside from Grif here, and his sister & her friends. How is she by the way?” He asked. Grif immediately launched into the story of the last week’s events when Kai had tried to break the record of who could make out with the most people in an hour and had, of course, _destroyed it._

Now that they weren’t focused on what to eat, Simmons noticed Donut ( _was that even his real name?)_ wasn’t much older than he and Grif, probably a freshman or sophomore, whereas the two roommates were seniors now. (Well, _Grif_ was a senior. Simmons had started taking classes for college credit back in high school, but he had changed his major so many times he wasn't sure _what_ he would be called at this point credits-wise. Super-senior-extreme?) Under the red apron & cap that made up his work uniform, Donut wore a pink t-shirt and semi-worn jeans that looked close to holes, but not quite there yet. Simmons was no fashion expert, but he thought they might be some of those jeans that were sold pre-torn as part of a current trend. A tattoo peeked out from underneath his shirt collar on Donut’s left shoulder, and the left side of his face was riddled with scars from what Simmons could only guess was some sort of work accident. He wouldn’t be surprised, given it was just the two employees working in a somewhat run-down pizza restaurant.

The three of them talked for a while, Grif & Donut catching up like old friends. After a bit Sarge came out to inform them the pizza was in the oven and would be out momentarily. When the timer rang he sent Donut to get the pizza. Donut returned carrying a steaming tray, a pizza lay on top of the tray, a strong unfamiliar smell finding its way to Simmons’ nose. “ _My God_ , what is that smell?”

Nothing on earth could possibly match the grin stretched across Grif’s face. “That, my friend, is the smell of literal heaven on earth. Why don’t you grab a slice and give it a try?”

Simmons did so, finding a slice that wasn’t too big, but still had all the toppings on it. He stuck it into his mouth, chewing silently as Grif watched expectantly.

“So… how is it?”

“Well,” Simmons began in between bites, “It’s really very good! I like the blend of the cheese & crust, and the different kinds of cheese sprinkled on top really give it a unique flavor!”

If he’d been apprehensive before, Grif had done a damn good job of not letting it show. He was now, however, grinning ear to ear, obviously glad for the positive affirmation from Simmons. “I’m glad you like it, Simms! How ’bout sharing some with the rest of us?”

“What? Oh, yeah! Go ahead!” Simmons gestured to the other three with his hand, still holding the remaining bits of his slice of pizza. He hadn’t really been focusing on Sarge or Donut. Grif’s ecstatic, yet relieved expression still lingered in his mind. Had his friend really been that worried of Simmons not liking the pizza? Was pizza really that important to Grif? _Was his opinion that important?_ He wondered what memories Grif held that would cause something so simple and seemingly insignificant like pizza to hold such an important spot in his heart. The four of them talked for a good while, and were soon chatting and laughing as if Simmons had been part of the group all along, with Donut or Sarge occasionally getting up to help the few other customers that walked in.

The last remaining slices of pizza had gone cold long before Grif and Simmons got up to leave, but they packed it into a box anyway and brought it home with them anyway. The drive home was quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (posted) fic is finally up!  
> I'm more than a bit rusty, but overall I don't think my writing is as terrible as I thought it would be after years of not writing anything :)


End file.
